


Lil’ Drabble

by bbubbletea



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable Papyrus (Undertale), Drabble, Guns, Papyrus is a good boy, Papyrus to the rescue!, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Protective Sans (Undertale), Sans (Undertale) Needs a Hug, Sans (Undertale) Remembers Resets, Tags Are Hard, human with a gun !!, humans r stinky, i wrote this in 9th grade oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:29:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28571541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbubbletea/pseuds/bbubbletea
Summary: Just a little Drabble that I wrote in 9th grade when I first got into the fandom.
Kudos: 7





	Lil’ Drabble

Under normal circumstances he would speak his mind, but, with a gun against his head he found himself more wary to raise his voice. All he had wanted to do today was grab some food from his friends bar, much to his brother’s distaste for the greasy place, and watch a bit of YouTube. Seriously, how’d he get into this mess?  
“So, buddy, do ya have anythin’ ta cough up?” A gruff voice stirred him from his thoughts. He glanced up at the taller male then at the barrel of the gun once again. He felt himself start to sweat as he nervously shook his head.  
The other male barked out a laugh and he had to shut his eyes due to how awful it sounded. He opened his eyes once again after he felt the gun’s tip nudge his forehead once again.  
“C’mon, buddy, ya have ta have somethin’ special under tha’ jacket o’yours.” The male in front of him spoke up. The human was definitely taller than him, his murky brown eyes glaring at him. The color reminded him awfully of mud. He felt himself start to tremble as the gun nudged his forehead once again. “Do ‘ah have ta find out fer myself?”  
He shook his head violently, afraid at what the other man was capable of doing. He’s heard of similar attacks happening to his friends recently but he never thought he would find himself a victim to such an attack.  
The man in front of him laughed again and he had to suppress a shudder.  
He felt the gun lower down to his chest. His ribcage. No. Oh nononono.  
He felt himself panic. His SOUL was in his ribcage. If it was shot, much less injured, he was done for. He trembled again and whined as the gun pressed against his chest.  
“Aw, what’s the mattah’? Ya scared lil’ fella?” The male in front of him teased in a sickening tone.  
He shook his head again. God, why was it now that no one was around in the shop center? He knew that it was nine pm but seriously, how unlucky can a guy get?  
He met his attacker’s gaze as his SOUL gave a painful lurch. No. He couldn't. If he used any magic on a human he would be killed. That was if the human government decided to mercy him.  
“What’s tha’ mattah?” His enemy questioned him yet he didn't answer. He couldn't find his voice to.  
He shifted his gaze to the ground, trying to find at least one thing he could use to defend himself. Nothing! He cursed mentally. He was going to die. He was going to die before he could tell his brother his favorite story.  
Peek-a-boo with Fluffy Bunny…  
His brother loved that book to death. Having him read it every night before he went to bed.  
He whimpered as bright, blue tears built up. Oh God...How will Papyrus cope without him there? Papyrus was eighteen but he had the mentality of a seven year old. Too sweet. Too kind. Too forgiving.  
He yelped in surprise when he was delivered back to the present with a cold slap to his cheekbone. He glared up at the male in front of him, his eyelights quivering in his eyesockets.  
“Ey, stop spacin’ out.” The other commanded.  
He felt himself give a weak smirk. “sorry, i just can’t help that i’m a star.”  
The male in front of him growled. “Was tha’ a pun?”  
“maybe.”  
He was then slapped again. Worth it.  
“Ah’ve had enougha ya.” He felt himself jerk when the gun was shoved into his chest more.  
Well, this was it. He had been thinking that this timeline had been too good to be true. Frisk hadn't reset in over five years and every one of his friends were living peacefully on the surface.  
Well...almost peacefully. The majority of the humans did not accept the monsters and were extremely racist. They picked on the younger monster children as well as weak monsters. Like himself.  
There were other humans, though, that didn't just pick on his kind. They also killed them. There was no law against it. But there was a law for monsters trying to fight back.  
He sighed and looked up at the male in front of him. This guy was one of those people. He could tell from his LOVe. Level Of Violence. He had four. It made him wonder just how many he had to kill in order to get to that level.  
He clenched his eyesockets shut and braced himself. Heh, wasn't the first time he’s died to a human. Frisk will just reset after hearing what’s happened to him.  
The male in front of him smirked. “Bye, freak.” He positioned the gun in front of his soul and prepared to fire.  
“EXCUSE ME!”  
They both jolted in surprise at the new voice and turned their gaze over to the opening of the alleyway.  
Standing there was a tall skeleton in a light orange sweater and soft brown sweats. He had eyelights in his eyesockets that glowed a light orange color. He seemed very confused at what was going on.  
“Who the hell’re ya?” The human hissed, flicking the gun to face the other skeleton.  
Papyrus…  
He felt himself growl, his magic flaring up in his left eyesocket. His vision started to fade into blue.  
No one threatened his baby brother. No one.  
“I...I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS! IT IS VERY NICE TO MEET YOU, HUMAN! THOUGH, I AM CONFUSED AS TO WHAT IS GOING ON. WHY DO YOU HAVE MY BROTHER? WHAT ARE YOU HOLDING?” The tall skeleton tilted his head in confusion.  
“Yer...Yer a very du-” The human was cut off for the male was thrown into the air.  
“OH MY GOD, SANS WHAT DID YOU DO-?!” His brother yelped as he darted over to catch the human as he fell back down.  
The shorter shrugged. He just used his magic. No harm done except for breaking the law.  
“SANS!!” His brother nagged, holding the now passed out human in his arms. They were lucky that this human was afraid of heights and passed out from that stunt.  
He chuckled softly, giving his little brother a wink. “what?”  
“YOU DO NOT THROW HUMANS INTO THE AIR!! WE TALKED ABOUT THIS! MULTIPLE! TIMES!”  
“Oops.”  
“BROTHER, I SWEAR I WILL DISOWN YOU.”

**Author's Note:**

> oops my hand slipped


End file.
